Vampire Goa'uld 2
by RogerD
Summary: Continues from previous story. The Goa'uld find others to help them destroy the Tauri. The final chapter in this series is now up.
1. The Briefing

This is the sequel to Vampire Goa'uld  
Chapter 1 

Daniel, Sam, Teal'c & Katya had just arrived back at SGC.

"Welcome back" said General O'Neill

"Thank you O'Neill"

"Well come on T anything interesting happen?" Jack asked quizzically. Teal'c saw him raise an eyebrow and knew that Jack like to jest with him. In fact Jack did that with a lot of people to generate a sense of togetherness, and camaraderie. Good qualities in a leader.

"I'll give you all one hour to clean up and we debrief in the meeting room at 17 hundred hours" and off he walked, presumably towards his office.

Katya, looked at SG-1, and the general, how at ease he made people. She knew things had just gone tits up, and not in a good way. She sighed to herself and went to her quarters for a towel, right now she thought a shower would be fan-bloody-tastic. Sand just gets everywhere.

One hour later they were all sitting in the briefing room, next to the General stood another man, to Katya he looked unbelievably handsome; and not human in the least. He was wearing SWAT trousers, with combat boots, and grey t-shirt, and a bullet-proof jacket. Katya wondered if he was really that paranoid.

Mark was about to say something, and he noticed that the vampire couldn't take her eyes off him. What was her name again, mmmm, oh yes Katya. He remembered her, a century old vampire, give or take a few years. "Well folks, I spoke to Daniel a half hour or so ago, and he mentioned the name 'Atavus'. Is this right?" Mark noticed that he got a show of nods, and agreement. "I've had the opportunity to make a few calls"

"Talks like a women, really"

"Thanks Jack"

"My pleasure"

Mark was beginning to notice that there were a few smiles around the table, and decided to go with his friends levity "Well no change there then eh Jack. Now as I was saying the word 'Atavus' as far as I can tell refers to a species of vampire. They are very old, and may be spacefarers. But they do predate humanity according to the files. The case according to various diary entries etc I've just read refer to a 16th Century Knight beheading one". Mark pressed a button on his laptop and a sketched drawing appeared showing what an Atavus looked like, with it's 'magical' claws, "while they do not need blood to feed, they actually drain the life energy of a person by plunging said claws into an individuals heart. Some of the slightly less reliable tales make reference to instances of cannibalism. So it would safe to assume even vampires or mutants can be drained. Any questions"

"Where do you get all this good stuff?" asked Jack.

"Since I got past the books 'Spot the Dog', and I suppose you only read the magazines about Paris Hilton?"

"You don't know what you're missing" said Jack.

"Actually, I know her family quite well been to a few of their parties, but that's beside the point"

"Son of bitch"

"Don't worry Jack next time I'm invited I'll take you along"

"You're a buddy. Now any serious questions?" asked Jack.

"Can I have a look at your reference books about the Atavus?"

"Sure Daniel, it's on DB anyway, makes it easier to interface"

"That's database Danny boy" said Jack in his helpful tone.

"How do you kill one" asked Teal'c

"They do not have the weaknesses of ordinary vampires. Neither silver, Kneblasch, a type of poison will not work. They are 'daywalkers', so I'd stick to either shooting enough holes in it and then beheading it, or blow it up"

"They walk in the day"

"Yes they do Katya. It is possible to make vampires into daywalkers, but the how is a closely guarded secret to those that know, if they are still alive"

"The vampire nation would 'kill' to get that information" said Katya. Mark noticed that she reduced the emphasis on the word 'kill' a bit, and knew what she meant.

"How would you know they predate humanity since we are the only real ones to have developed libraries to hold our records" asked Daniel.

"Some of the information is in old 'demon' dialects and scrolls that were scanned in. Took awhile, but I've given the access codes to Jack to make it available to you Daniel. When it comes to languages, you're far better than me"

"Oh thanks".

"Anyway Jack. That's all the information I have. I have to go. Everyone be careful, it sounds like it is getting dangerous out there". With that Mark started to walk out of the room and stopped at the door turning back, "oh Jack, are we still on for monthly fishing trip next Thursday"

"Yep"

Katya noticed that as he left she started to breath properly again.

"I didn't know both of you were going fishing" inquired Daniel.

"Oh yeh, gives us a chance to swap a few secret files, beers, a story or two, and discuss women lying on any nearby beaches"

"Are we all invited then?" asked Daniel eagerly.

"If you want to come fish. No grouching like you usually do, and yes there will be fish this time. Actually you know one of the others anyway, an old scholar friend of yours"

"Who?"

"Adam Pierson"

"He's only one that supported some my of ideas about the pyramids"

"I know. Anyway, as we have no idea where the Goa'uld went with the sarcophaggai of the Atavus, as far as I'm concerned it is business as usual. When you meet one, then you can panic. Questions", Jack asked, and got general shakes of the heads; "good, then you'll be leaving for your next destination in about four hours. At the other side of the gate you'll be meeting Jacob and proceeding onwards with him on on Al'kesh. See you in four hours. I have a call to make to the President"


	2. The Atavus

Chapter 2 

Onboard the Goa'uld mothership, the Wamphyri Goa'uld walked around the sarcophagus, "Jaffa, remove the lid, be quick about it!" A couple of the Jaffa put down their staff weapons and moved towards the tomb with the intention of removing the lid. As they approached parts of the sarcophagus glowed with a blue energy, almost like it had veins running down its length of its surface. In fact it felt as a living being would. At this point the lid started to move and slwly rose. The Goa'uld that used to be Memion, and was now fully Wamphyri after being infected with an egg from another Wamphyri walked about the bridge of his ship in pride. Wamphyri are only capable of laying a few eggs during their immortal lives, and knew his sire had given him a great honour.

He had managed to create a few vampire Jaffa by forcing them to drink his blood and passing a part of himself over to them; thus he had seven thralls that would obey his every command. As yet he had not fully managed to begin to explore all of his powers, mind, shapechanging, fleshcraft or other arcane abilities; he had rudimentary ability in all of them. His Wamphyri symbiote was tucked safely away in his abdomen like another organ, and wrapped around his spinal column like a creeper vine and inserted itself into the brain. In fact where he (the Goa'uld), and Wamphyri wrapped around each other, and the vertebrae in the neck, like a double helix.

Although the symbiote was alive separately of him, it did not really have intelligence and hence did not interfere with his control of the body. In fact it enhanced it, a normal Goa'uld was stronger than an ordinary human, the symbiote just amplified his natural abilities all the more. Since being given the smbiote he had not used a sarcophagus once, not necessary, he healed just as fast on his own. He still rivalled at his own abilities. But first the lid of the tomb of this Atavus being opened. Good he thought, maybe I will gain another servant and able thrall!

He walked around the front of the open coffin, and lying there 'dead to the world' was a human, or Taur'i. Except the bone structure in forehead was slightly different, having slight ridges and wild hair. He had seen and read the legends concerning magical claws. This Atavus, appeared to be a quite attractive female, in a some kind of black one piece leather outfit, with dark brown hair. She started to open her eyes slowly, and spoke very quietly the word "feeeed".

The normal Jaffa near the tomb was straining to hear her, but his symbiote had changed the host body drastically. As far as Memion was concerned the Atavus female may as well have shouted the words.

"On what do you need to feed" Memion replied.

"Feeed". If the mastery of his abilities continued; then he could always make more he thought, "Jaffa approach the occupant". Slowly a Jaffa began to approach the 'Atavus', and Memion moved around to the side to get a better look, didn't want his view blocked by the lid now.

Suddenly with cat like speed the occupant grabbed the Jaffa with her left hand, and from her right hand sprang white 'magical' claws. These claws were then pushed directly into the Jaffa's heart. The other Jaffa backed away and other than the claws they could see nothing out of the ordinary. To his preternatural eyes, Memion could see energy coursing up her arm and into her body. This was interesting, although he admitted a bit of trepidation.

Inside her Atavan Sleep Pod, she had been waiting for someone to get close to allow it to open and for her to feed. Bron'wyn had been asleep 'old ones' knew how many years. She could not feel their mystical presence anywhere, as her conscious started to rise, she needed to "Feeed". Again she mumbled the words "Feed" hoping someone knew what she meant. She had never been so low on energy, but a donor approached. When the being got within arms length she reached out with her left hand and grabbed his shoulder pulling him in; and then unleashed her claws sinking them into the ever valuable heart. The life energy flowed into her, and within moments the vessel was empty.

Memion watched with interest, so the legends were true. Not only could they consume lifeforce, but they also possessed preternatural claws.

"You Jaffa approach her, and be willing to die for your Wamphyri god". He watched in anticipation another normal Jaffa went towards her. When he got within reach again, the same thing happened. Two dead Goa'uld, at least he had observed her method of draining, "Enough, who and what are you?"

She rose slowly from her chamber, and looked down and around her surroundings. It was obviously a spaceship she was in, for if it travelled at the speed indicated on the on the viewscreen then it would be quite a coup. She would find others of her kind, and rule and feed with impunity once again. Bron'wyn stepped over the dead 'food' at her feet, and walked towards the regal or even kingly figure before her. The individual was human, and about six feet tall, with black skin; bald head, and facial hair around his chin. Her senses became confused at this point, although they certainly screamed danger to her.

"I repeat who are you? Your name"

"I am called Bron'wyn"


	3. The Planet

Chapter 3 

Memion had a reached an uneasy peace with Bron'wyn over the last few hours, and not without 'bloodshed' either. She had suddenly lunged at him with her 'magic claws', which were unable to drain anything from him. He had thrown her off him and changed into his full twelve foot tall bat form and placed her head between his teeth. He suspected that other Atavus would be untrustworthy, but had agreed to search for others as long as she 'pulled her weight' on board the ship, and helped kill the Taur'i. He was just beginning to learn how to access the race memory of the Wamphyri. The first ever Wamphyri was called Shaitan, and was a pawn, a servant of….

He couldn't think what the missing memory was. What he did remember less far back was that whoever the Masters had been, another race of possible allies existed; the Wraith. If only he could find them.

"All we need to find now are the Wraith" he said

She had been quite surprised by him turning into a 'monster', and had been truly terrified when he had held her arms down and placed her head in his mouth and quite calmly threatened to bite it off. She knew his species, the Wamphyri. They were Lord of all the vampire species, Atavus, Wraith and others; sworn to the Old Ones to serve. For a minute she thought her ears were playing tricks. You only invited the Wraith if you wanted wanton slaughter. They were good killing machines, and they had such large numbers. Mmm, maybe she should tell him. She knew of another Atavus hive long ago, they had been ordered by the Old Ones to shelter a dozen or so Wraith.

"I know where there were some, but will need to access your computer to find out which planet they would be on now"

Meanwhile SG-1, and Katya were in hyperspace on board an Al'kesh that, Sam's dad, Jacob was flying. Katya, sat and looked out of the window. She had never been in space before, and wasn't exactly thrilled. The SGC already had a new doctor on loan who specialised in genetics; someone called Adam Kane. Apparently according to what she'd been told he had worked for a government project called Genomex.

Maybe given time they could cure her species allergy to daylight. For now, she would wait.

"We're approaching the planet, preparing the drop out of hyperspace" said Jacob, "engaging cloak"

"Dad, isn't that a Goa'uld ship in orbit, opposite side of the planet?" asked Sam.

"Yes, it one of the older vessels, it won't be able to see us cloaked"

"It's not that, are there any troops on the surface dad?"

"Okay hang on, I'm entering the atmosphere" They flew across a huge sea and went towards an immense forest. Jacob started to turn the Al'kesh presumably looking for landing spot.

"Over there" pointed Teal'c to a small clearing.

"You've got to joking" replied Selmak, "You'd never be able to land there, it's too small"

"Allow me"

"I'll do it" insisted Jacob. Slowly the cloaked ship landed, and the occupants started to emerge.

"Come on dad". After they landed he rose from his seat, and grabbed a zat from the mini armoury in the back; "According to the scanner there was some Ancient technology readings three miles, due east of this position" he said pointing.

In the last half hour of walking Jacob noticed that Katya had not slowed down her pace despite her surroundings the kind of obstacles you expect to find in a large forest.

"How does she do that" Jacob asked directing his comment to Teal'c walking next to him.

"Some species of vampire, which I believe would make her a Hoktar"

"I guess so" said Jacob, hoping she wouldn't decide to turn him into a tasty snack.

"Er wait up. Some us aren't as fast as others" said Daniel in the background, and Jacob noticed that Katya slowed down her pace.

"Are you okay Daniel.." Teal'c began to say, and was interrupted by Katya.

"Sssssh".

Katya, noticed what looked like a body of a local, he was dressed very primitively, and was lying face up about twenty metres away, coincidentally in the same direction they were going. The members of SG-1 approached her, but it was Teal'c who asked the question "What do you see?". She pointed in the direction of the body, and mouthed 'cover me' to Teal'c who nodded. Katya moved anticlockwise towards the body. As she slowly approached the last of the cover before the 'body' she noticed several things, there were more of them. They were about ten meters further on, and would be hidden by trees from her previous position.

Teal'c, was monitoring movement, and looking for hostiles. At this minute he couldn't see any, and had asked that Sam, and he 'dad' watch other angles. One second the space next to the body was empty, the next Katya was leaning next to the dead body. He'd never seen her cover the intervening distance.

Katya made a dash from tree cover to the body, and looked around cautiously with her pistols out. Whatever had cut into his heart had been sharp, no angling past the sternum, just straight through. The smells around did not seem human to her either, similar to Teal'c so that would Jaffa, and something else. She certainly did not recognise the scent. She beckoned the rest of SG-1one over to take a look.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 

"Whatever did that, cut like a scalpel, and cauterised the tissue, must have been some kind of laser" suggested Sam.

"There is no sign of bruising along the arms to indicate they were held down" said Teal'c examing the seventh body killed in identical manner.

"Some kind of laser that's for sure"

"Quiet" whispered Katya, "people are coming". Daniel was looking around, and couldn't see or hear anything.

"There is movement about fifty meters away and closing. All around us, we need to take defensible positions" Katya urged.

"Are you sure?" asked Daniel, "I can't hear a thing", who noticed that Teal'c was craning his head to one side as though listening for something specific.

"Katya is indeed correct. I can hear very light and faint footsteps"

"Something else, plural. About ten non-humans, or Jaffa incoming too" Katya said pointing and started to find a hiding place behind a tree.

"Hide behind trees" said Sam, "but make sure that we can all cover each other".

Within about ten seconds SG-1 had taken positions forming a semi-circle, so they could cover each other, making use of trees and logs on the ground. The noises got louder, almost as though multiple somethings were running through the jungle. All of a sudden dozens of 'locals' burst through the underbrush, being chased by pale skinned humanoids with dark hair and extra bone structure around the forehead. Other humanoids helping in chase, were similarly ivory skinned with long white hair, Wraith.

One of the unknown Wraith like beings performed a preternatural leap and landed on a local, holding it steady, and to all that could see white energy claws extended out of her fingers and were plunged into the victims heart. One of the Wraith grabbed a human and drained his life away, ageing before SG-1's very eyes.

Bron'wyn plunged her claws into another human and fed, such pleasure, feeling the humans lifeforce energy entering her body; she could see the six revived Wraith, and a three other Atavus all enjoying the feeding. They must return to the ship, and when the time is right they would take it from Memion and find humans aplenty to feed on. She could smell something, non-human in air. Yes a Jaffa, that was what it was; wait and something else. This was puzzling. Then a barrage of bullets took her through the chest, throwing her off her feet.

Teal'c sighted the P90 at his target, what looked like a female alien, of unknown origin. He pulled the trigger, the multiple impacts taking her straight off her feet and onto the ground. A couple had hit her in the head. He aimed at another, and noticed that SG-1 were all doing the same. The woman he had shot, was getting up completely healed. He shot a couple of Wraith in the head, killing them permanently.

"Why won't they stay down" cursed Jacob

"I don't know dad, you must be able to stop them somehow"

"I seem to have my sword at home" shouted Daniel above the 'din' of weapons fire.

Katya was just changing clips when a Wraith caught her unawares, grabbing her wrists and pulling her to her feet. At that point she kicked the male Wraith's kneecap, almost like she was taking goal kick in rugby. The kneecap shifted underneath her foot, and the Wraith screamed in pain. As his head came forward she used the palm of her hand to hit him in the head, and followed by a side kick into the chest, knocking him off his feet and landing neck first with a crunching sound like adry twig cracking. Another Wraith, and unknown other both jumped at Katya with preternatural speed, barely having time to move out of the way. As she exchanged blows with the Wraith, she felt a searing pain across her shoulder. The unknown humanoid had cut her, this must be an Atavus then. The Wraith had natural claws like a tiger, and were inhumanly fast. The Atavus was a little slower; but healed faster than the Wraith. She would not lose; she was a Death Dealer.

"As fast as I put them down, they just get up again, these Zats are no use against either Wraith or those other things" complained Jacob, "it only slows them down"

"They must be the Atavus, and I am having no luck either" said Teal'c noticing a huge shadow behind the 'treeline'. He observed it while continuing on opponents that wouldn't stay down. He took five seconds to reload his P90, and continue shooting at a particularly persistent Atavus. At this point a machete would have been handy though Teal'c, put it down and hack the head off.

"Where is Katya?" asked Daniel.

"She is currently fighting hand to hand I believe, but am unable to notice if she is prevailing"

"I can't see either Teal'c"

"I can get a glimpse, she's fighting two at the moment", all of SG-1 ducking as staff blasts starting erupting from the nearby trees.

Memion watch the Jaffa using the tree for cover. While he wasn't looking Memion ran out faster than a human could react. He grabbed a 'downed' Wraith like he weighed nothing and dragged him behind some trees. This Wraith wasn't dead, but had a lot of entry wounds in the chest. Nothing that would it permanently, but quite painful and debilitating he thought. A 'race memory' had come to him, something called Diablerie. By eating another vampires brain and heart, you gain all their powers and memories. Memion reached into the Wraith's chest and dug out the heart, ignoring the screams of pain and terror. He dragged it free of the chest and plunged the heart into his he mouth savouring the taste. Memion saw no point in trying to rip the skull off and try to scoop brain outs, just plunged the whole head into a maw large enough to swallow half a human. The rush of energy and memories from the Wraith, he could see all of its' life, every experience. Memion could feel his body change, and he knew he could feed like a Wraith now. An Atavus would be next he decided, off he went hunting.

Sam noticed a huge twelve foot tall Wamphyri step out of the shadows, while being pinned down from staff blasts, shooting back intermittently "Every time we put them down, staff blasts pin us down while they heal. Another ten yards and they'll be on us"

"We have to retreat back to the ship"

"I will cover you" said Teal'c

"Okay get ready to run. Ru…." As a figure leapt over their heads in SG colours straight at two Wraith, and an Atavus.

"I'll slow these down" Katya yelled, "just cover me from staff blasts. Run".

SG-1 took off towards the shuttle while Teal'c stood giving cover fire in all directions. When he got close enough, he shot a Wraith that Katya was fighting giving her chance to disengage while she drew her pistols and shot the nearest enemies. All of Sg-1 ran as fast as possible towards the ship, both Katya and Teal'c kept the cover fire going all the way. As they went around a corner they saw the Wamphyri bite the head clean off an Atavus. There was a gaping hole where the heart had been. Both Teal'c and Katya shot it, the bullets having no effect. This towering 'monster' just ignored them as though they were not a threat. Even 'head shots' did nothing apart from slight damage.

Memion saw two members of the Taur'i run by, and took the head from the Atavus that was slowly regenerating the removal of its heart. As soon as the brain entered his stomach, he could feel the memories and power of these beings. One of the Taur'i was definitely not human, and he could smell blood on her lips, Vampire! That little bitch had bested both Wraith and Atavus in multiple combat. The Taur'i weapons hit him, the bullets merely an annoyance. They actually shot him in the head. It was a bit like being surrounded by insects, you either walk away from them, or kill as many as possible. The vampires' life would be his, and he would learn her abilities to better conquer. He stepped forward and manifested Atavus claws from both hands, and his victims ran faster. "Next time you will be mine little vampire" Memion taunted.

As soon as Katya and Teal'c watched in horror this twelve foot bat thing produce claws from both hands, they ran faster.


	5. Memion grand plans

Chapter 5 

General O'Neill sat at his desk examining the recent reports, and they were not good. So far two other SG teams had encountered the same Wamphyri character. One of the deaths had been another Vampire like Katya. Once he had killed like a Wraith, the other time like an Atavus, but neither had worked on the other vampire, not according to the report, third time he had ripped out the heart and eaten the head, and even promised to create more of his kind. Neither the silver nitrate or irradiated fluid, otherwise known as liquid sunlight was proving an effective method of stopping him. He was hoping to bring in more elementals mutants, preferably fire but it would prove easier and safer to equip teams with thermite grenades, and SG-1 would be the first to take them offworld and use them.

SG-1 were currently offworld, each carrying a couple of thermite grenades in their backpacks. Currently they were standing on beach, blazing sun in the sky; Katya was staring in wonder, and not for the first time.

"Why can't we get missions like this more often. I would've bought some trunks" remarked Daniel.

"I don't think swimming is what the General had in mind"

"I'm sure Katya would love to lounge around in this weather"

"Are you offering to take me 'skinny dipping' Daniel" inquired Katya. Teal'c was just watching the exchange with an amused smile on his face, and carried on walking towards the caves. The prime reason for the mission was that SG-4 had found strange inscriptions on some rocks in one of caves, and Daniel was supposed to translate.

As they neared the caves, Katya could almost feel something, it felt similar to watching a good horror movie when that shiver went up your spine. She watched and saw that Daniel shivered too.

"Can anyone besides Daniel and me feel that?" asked Kat.

"No why what did you feel" asked Sam.

"It was like someone treading on my grave" replied Daniel, "kinda weird really considering its about 25 degrees"

"I too feel something" said Teal'c.

They made their way with torches inside the cave, it was only ten yards before they reached the rock face. It was covered in strange writing that only Daniel could read, although both Sam & Teal'c recognised Ancient when they saw it.

While Daniel was sitting there reading and getting images of the text to take back to Stargate Command, Katya started to walk towards the wall.

"What does it say?" asked Sam

"As far as I can tell, and this is a rough translation; 'those that drink the liquid life shall one day raise those that although dead will no longer lie, and cast down the false gods, the all eyes and their enemies', I'm not sure what the rest of it says, but I need to get back to make a full translation"

Memion walked down the corridors, highly pleased with himself. He had not only taken all the powers of both Wraith and Atavus, but all their knowledge. The Wamphyri had been the originators of the Vampire and Lycans on Earth, but having diablorised a vampire recently his knowledge of their world was increasing. Plus his race memory of the Wamphyri was improving, while he could not drain other vampires; turning them into his thralls was possible. Next time he thought to himself and find a worthy subject to turn into a Wamphyri.

If his race memory was right, and all he could get were glimpses, the same victim must be fed on like a Wraith and Atavus simultaneously, this would require both hands; drain the same victim totally of blood and finally diablorise them would consume the soul. If he could drain a thousand in this way, and then offer their souls at a Witchgate it raise an Old One, who would in turn raise a Great Old One, their more powerful brethren. Let the other Goa'uld perish, none would oppose him. He Memion would rule.

The Ascended Ancients, and their enemies the Ori would fall to ruin, he licked his lips thoughtfully tasting the blood of the Jaffa he had just killed. It might be possible to raise a Great Old One directly, but that would require a journey to another galaxy, or further. He must obtain either a 'shard of eternity', or a 'darkness device'. The kudos he could demand for raising one of the Ogdru Jahad would be tremendous indeed. Some of the Wraith, and the Atavus were busy modifying his ship Memion tested one of his other skills and sidestepped off the physical universe. His race memory was telling him that this was called many things; Humans quite often called this the umbra, or spirit world; to the Ieldra it was the 'Undertime', the Seraphim called it the 'Sea of god', the Sanjian called it 'Akira'. In short it was a sea of energy that resided below planck space and time. Draining a thousand would be easy, he would do that at the next world. He returned to his stationary ship.

"Hurry, it is time to leave, I have much to do"

"Your ship is ready my lord" one of the Atavus replied.

"Good, engage the ID drive" and with that his ship continued to his next destination.

Thor was in his ship the O'Neill, and noticed a Goa'uld pyramid ship drop out of some dimensional distortion, only to re-enter another almost as quickly. He had never seen this type of technology before. Thors' limited scans, mainly because the distortion was not there long enough, revealed that it used some kind of other dimension like Hyperspace but travel would appear much faster. His must report this find to other Asgard ships and see if they encounter this vessel again and to be able to use this technology.

To be continued


End file.
